(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for feeding a fuel cell stack, that can successively feed membrane electrode assemblies (MEAs) and separating plates.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a fuel cell stack is formed by successively feeding a plurality of unit cells, and each unit cell is formed by sequentially feeding a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) and a separating plate. Each separating plate and MEA is sequentially fed by a robot, one after the other. The system for feeding the fuel cell stack occupies a wide space. In addition, processing time is long.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.